Voldemort's Son
by DemonicNightmare
Summary: When Harry goes for his sixth year at Hogwarts he meets twenty new student but they all have a dark secret that could kill Harry, Ron, and Hermione.planed to be a long fic but resonable chapter lengths. Plus Hermione gets a boyfriend!(sry if it's cramept)


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and it's a bummer but then you wouldn't know about it! So ha! Anyway This is my first HP fic so go easy people and it's going to be a long one(I think) I'm planning to cover two school years and a summer so bear with me and review with any comments good or bad I want to make sure you guys like it and if you want it to move faster, slower, more action what ever you must notify me so I can alter it. Thanks! DemonicNightmare  
  
New school year, old friends, and hateful enemies, New sports?  
  
"Wow Harry you look starved." Said Ron looking at him as they settled into their compartment. "Dudley was complaining I was getting fat." Said Harry and Ron handed him those 'special' sandwiches his mom always makes. "Sorry I'm late." Said Hermione as she stumbled in. "Your late? What's going on? Let me off the train!" shouted Ron and Harry and Hermione had to tie him to his seat. The wistle blew and the train pulled into motion and began to pick up speed. Rain began to patter agiest the window as they reached the outskirts of London. "This doesn't look good for first years." Comented Ron and Harry agreed but Hermione had been read and jumped as the door was slide open and Malfoy walked in. "Hello Potter. Hear about our new teacher?" "If you mean me then I suggest you tell." Said a voice and they all jumped. A man stood in the hall he hd an eyepatch over his left eye and looked rather young to be a teacher. He had brown hair and the only visable eye was dark brown. "Malfoy back to your compartment. I'm motitoring this car and won't let anything go wrong." He said and settled in next to Hermione. Malfoy growled and then left. "The names Professor Ninemus. Pleasure." He said and extended a hand which they all shook. They talked of what he had planed for the year and Hermione just kept reading. "What are you reading Hermione?" asked Ron snatching away her book. A news paper aricle fell from it and showed a house burning. 'Dark Lord shows movement' it flashed in red ink. "What's this for?" "Read it. Their returning the Demnotors to Hogwarts." Said Hermione and she balled up at the thought. "Why?" "It's for your protection." Said the Professor and they blinked. "Aren't they...well you know...supporters of you-know-who?" asked Ron. "Who? Voldermort? No no these ones were the few agiest him I believe." "What was that?!" yelped Ron as a blur shoot past his window.  
  
"Welcome to a new school year. As you may have heard the dementors have returned and will be monitored by officals who are staying in Hogsmed. So please remember my warnings. And Tuck in." said the head master and the catter rose in a great wave of sound. Towards the end though there was a loud noise from the other side of the great hall's doors and in a burst of noise twenty grifons exploded into the hall. Their lion hind quarters dripping wet and their egale toros shed water everywere. There was a great sclience as the only solid black grifon landed and surprisingly when it folded it's wings showed a rider. The rider dismounted and removed his dripp clock. He had dark blonde hair the was black at the tips and looked like a porcupine. A another grifon landed and a taller older girl dismounted the brown and grey beast. She had long black hair and walked towards the boy. They spoke quietly and then the boy remonted and and the grifon shuffled but didn't take off. The gril strode forward a few steps and in a loud and clear voice anouced. "We come from Uleadian. A school to the north." "I know of this school continue." Said Dumbledore. "We are very sorry for coming like this but due to two facts, one the dementors wouldn't let us land outside and second we ask that until our school is rebuilt that you board our twenty students. Others have been sent to other schools each school reciving twenty students. Please allow our stay." Said the girl and bowed and remained frown in a bowed positon. The other eighteen grifons and their riders landed and they along with the grifons bowed as well. "Alright. Until your school is rebuilt you are allowed and we are grevied that we couldn't help any further. What happened to your school was unfortunate." Said Dumbledore and they all smiled. "Um. Headmaster..sir." said the boy from before as he jumped down and walked forward."What of our grifons? They are the only way for us to-" "Hagrid will care for them and in place of your magical creatures class, whom some of you may have, you may care for your griffons." Said Dumbledore and the boy smiled and his grifon let out a bellow and the others joined. The noce reverberated agiest the hall and began to create a tune. "Nightmare sclinece!" snapped the boy and the nocie stopped. "Excuse them. They are young." He said and Harry saw the happy glint in Hagrid's eyes. "Right then go get settled we'll sort you lot in private in the mean time take what ever seats you find." Said the head master and Mcgunagal piped in. "Once the rain lets up I want those beasts out." She said and the griffons puffed up surprise. The boy laughed and it sent a shiver down harry's spine like Voldamorts did. "Don't worry professor. We'll clean up after them." And they scattered. The boy and girl took their grifons towards the griffindor table and told them to lay down in the corner as they went and got food for them and their griffons and the girl went and sat at the raveclaw table. The boy saw a opening and took it. He was sitting next to Ron who stared at him.  
  
five muntes later "Can I help you?" he asked looking at Ron who had been staring at him so had everyone else. These new comers were fast eaters on who looked extremely thin was going though her eighth plate and all the girls were asking how she did it. "Are they really Grifons?" asked Nevile. "Oh course. You want to meat 'em?" he asked and nevile shook his head. "I wouldn't mind." Piped a few. "Ok come on." He said and stood. His black griffon raised it's head and stood. "What's your name?" asked Hermione "Me? Excalian stupid I know my dad named me. It's strong he said but I think it's stupid so call me Ex." He said and began to walk towards his griffon. Hargrid watched as his griffon bowed when he was ten feet away and he didn't make a notion to return it. Instead he walked right up and gave it some of his left overs to munch on. It laid back down and began to tear away at the chicken and other meats on the plate. "Well come on he's eating and you neenot bow." He said and chuckled and Harry walked towards the grifon and it stoped eating and he froze. It's dark icy amber eyes looked him up and down and then snorted and went back to eating. Harry srokked it's neck feathers and everyone crowded around. Ex sat sideways in the saddle tied infront of the grifons wings and answered questions. Soon people began to file out but some stayed and said hello to the other grifons. The girl from before walked up. "Hey Ex go ask them if they'll lend us the sky on Saturday for a game." "Wha? Oh sure." Said Ex and stood. His Griffon whimpered and he patted it's beak. "Can you get Nightmare some chicken from the kitchens if you can?" "Yeah I'll get the others some to. Think they'd let us let them run around that forest?" asked the girl. "I don't see why not. Why don't you ask them your self." "Ok." And she left and then smacked her self and Ex grinned and she also asked them about Saturday. "What game?" asked Ron who had takn to the brown and grey griffon. "It's called Fal'len. It's a tag mixed with qidich mixed with muggle football. In other words Quidich with tackling and twice the carenage. Griffons take the place of brooms so it's harder to manover and it forces you to multitask." "How?" asked a hufflpuff. "You have to watch what your doing, what those around are doing and what your supposed to be doing." Sad a voice and Ex smiled. "Couldn't have said it better Professor. Think they'll let us play?" "You guys defenitly but not Hogwarts students. Not enough grifons." And Ex laughed and so did Professor Ninemus laghing as well. The other students walked over with their griffons. "It's reduced to a light drizzle. If we hurry we can beat the next wave." Said another girl "plus we have to give them a cave of something." "Hagrid can help you." Said Ron and Harry nodded. Hermione walked next to Ex and whispered in his ear. He grinned and sat behind the saddle and extended his hand to her and she climbed on. Nightmmare turned his head around and sniffed her with intrest. Ron blinked. "Can I hich a ride? He asked hopefully and a girl on a grey griffon nodded and erged hers forward and help Ron up behind her. "Why is Ron sitting behind her?" asked Hermione as a few others includeing Harry asked for a ride. "Griffons are prouder then Hippogriffs. They will only move with two, or more, on their backs aslong as the boy is last." "Why?" "We don't know but we find it best to just do as they say." "Intersting." She mused "Don't take notes on his word." Said a girl "Aya be nice." Said the older girl from before. "Race you to the forest Ex no flying, gliding or other wise." Said the older girl. "Your on Mayia." He said and everyone from Hogwarts blinked and then almost fell back ward from the force at which the griffons began to run at. The students remain in the halls ran out after them and watched as the griffons ran smoothly over the slick surface. There was a loud cracking sound and the whooping willow took a try at hitting them. Two riders steered their griffons into the sky while the others dodged the blows. Hermione, Ron and Harry were frozen as were the others while the riders whooped happily. "Lake!" shouted a rider and Ex blinked and quickly yanked the reins back. The black griffon reared and and shoot into the sky as did the others. "Get down now!" roared Snape and the giffons blinked and growled. "Ok guys down we go." Said Ex and the griffons dove straight down. Hermione let out a small cry and shut her eyes and prepared for impact but none came. The griffons landed lightly no josslying just a soft sound of feet on grass. Ex helped Hermione down from his Griffon. "Ex he won't let go." Said a girl and he blinked. "Here hold him for a minute for." He said and handed his reins to Mayia and went to go help a rider get Ron off. "What was that all about?! You could have killed yourselves-" "Now now professor snape they were perfectly safe." Said Hagrid "How are you so sure?!" "Listen bud our griffons are as gentlye as a house elf got it?! They have never sown aggression to any one...except a few people but that's besides the point they woun't have moved if they didn't like the extras we gave a ride to. "What ever house your in you better hope it's not mine." Growled snape and with that the first night ended.  
  
So what do you think? To fast? To much stuff happening at once? To jumpy? Do review and tell me. 


End file.
